Rena Hatake
by NanamixYakushi
Summary: To him, she was his silver living. Perhaps even his light. Kakashi didn't lose everyone he loved, he had his little sister, baby sister in fact. This is just a few glances into their lives and how they grew up together. Kakashi's sister fanfic.
1. Chapter 1, Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I only own my OC Rena Hatake.**

 **This series only tells bits and pieces of Rena's life with Kakashi and her life in the village. I don't know if I'll ever make an official story for her but we'll see :)**

 **I also don't know when I'll be updating, hopefully often enough so that you guys can get the gist of Rena's life. :D I'm really excited to 'unleash my imagination' so please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **This story is also a work in progress, I might edit and change some chapters and even add author's notes after uploading, but hopefully I'll become more organized before posting. I'm seriously so excited to share with you guys! Thank you and please enjoy :)**

"quotes" - 1st POV present (duh)  
 _Thoughts - 1st POV present  
_ Narration - 3rd POV past

* * *

"Kakashi"

He barely heard someone call his name. It was too much. Kakashi was way too deep in his thoughts to even register the jonins and chunins moving about his house, let alone the person in front of him. He blankly stared at the bundle in his arms.

 _Why. Why did he do this. Why did he leave us like this. We.. we need him._

"Kakashi" the voice called to him again.

 _But the village say he's a traitor. He didn't follow the rules. He didn't follow protocol... But he saved lives. He saved their lives. Konoha shinobi lives._

A hand touched Kakashi's shoulder. He slowly looked up to met the hokage's eyes. He couldn't read the Hokage's expression. Sadness? Remorse? Guilt even? He couldn't tell. He wasn't focused. Was the death of the village's traitor really significant enough to bring out the Hokage?

Kakashi had been sitting in his family's living room through the entire night; a baby girl sleeping with a frown quietly in his arms. A couple jonins and chunins had been ordered to take care of the body and clean the rest of the room. It had been a long night and the rain was still being persistent.

"Kakashi, you should probably put her in her crib." the hokage spoke slowly, unsure of what his next words should be. It was tragic, to say the least. Sakumo should have never been labeled a traitor. Yes, he disregarded protocols but were his actions really a mistake? Konoha has suffered miserably because of his actions but certainly his family did not deserve this much pain.

Kakashi slowly looked back down at the baby. She was gripping his leather necklace fiercely, frown still heavy on her small face. "I can't... she won't let go."

She had been frightened immensely from the tense atmosphere, unknowingly about her situation. She grabbed Kakashi's necklace for comfort. Kakashi had tried several times throughout the night to pry her small hand off of his necklace but to no avail. His arms were growing tired. But after everything that's happened, he didn't mind carrying her for hours on end anymore.

"Kakashi, you need your rest as well." Kakashi's state was a sorry state to the hokage. Sarutobi stared at the infant's fist and had an idea. He asked a passing jonin for a kunai.

"Kakashi, allow me." The hokage gently shifted the infant's fist closer to him and away from kakashi's chest. Skillfully, the hokage cut the necklace on each side of her fist, freeing Kakashi from the girl and allowing her to continue her death grip. Despite current events the baby brought a small genuine small to the hokage's lips. Kakashi watched partially amazed and relieved at the Hokage's actions. Kakashi watched as joy slowly spread on the Hokage's face simply from watching the baby girl.

"Cherish her Kakashi **.** She's all you have left. " It amazed the Hokage how smart the girl was. Still an infant yet able to sense the devastation and suffering around her. She was honestly a beautiful baby, she took after her father.

Kakashi held on tightly to the remains of his necklace. "I will." Kakashi moved to take his little sister and bring her to her bed. He took the flight up the stairs but paused infront of the door that lead to her crib. He didn't want to go into that room. Afterall, it wasn't just her room it belonged to and Kakashi definitely did not want to leave her alone in there. Kakashi then decided to take her to his room. He layed her on the bed closer to the wall and then curled beside her. She looked so small and vulnerable.

His father had left him and his sister all alone. His little sister. His baby sister. In the short time she's been in this world, she has already lost too many people. She lost her parents, parents she would never grow to love or know. She was all alone, just like him.

 _No_.

Something in Kakashi changed as he watched the baby's even breath, her contrasting bright baby pink blanket against his dark navy blue bed sheets. She squirmed slightly in her slumber.

They weren't alone. They had each other. Kakashi vowed he'll be the best damn big brother in the world. A big brother who will never leave her side. Rena and Kakashi, the Hatake siblings.

Kakashi drew out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He heard scuffles of foot steps lead out the front door, and when he heard the loud click indicating everyone had left, he left himself relax as best as he could. He'll deal with everything later. Soon enough the Hatake siblings were sound asleep, each holding their own piece of leather.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? How's my writing? Please let me know :3**

 **Also a little bit more about my character:  
Rena is about 4 years younger than Kakashi. It's said that Sakumo committed suicide around the time that Kakashi was in the Academy meaning Kakashi is 4 in this scene. Which would lead Rena to be almost 1 in this scene. I hope this adds a little more clarity.**

 **Also, Sakumo's name possibly POSSIBLY has the meaning of 'agriculture' or 'crop'. Kakashi's name means 'scarecrow' and the family name Hatake means 'farmland'. I tried to continue this trend by naming my character Rena. The name Reina could mean 'wise apple', the name Ren could mean 'lotus', and the name Ran could mean "Orchid". I thought well a farmland could have an orchid, or apple trees, or even a pond with loti. So i came up with the shortened name of Reina and got Rena. Yay! The more you know.**


	2. Chapter 2, Her Laugh

Asuma was irritated, really irritated. Why? He was being followed. By who? Youngest in the class, Top of the line genius, Kakashi Hatake. Why? Only Kami knew. Not only had he fallen short 1 question to the Hatake; not only had that brat had the eyes of the new girl, Kurenai, he now has the audacity of following him? It didn't make sense! What does Kurenai even see in him! He sighed and hoped she was still willing to rendez-vous with him later at his house.

Asuma glanced back as he made a turn, and Kakashi followed just as casually. Asuma sighed. He even tried to lose Kakashi. He took the long way home. He even took different and completely new turns, but he's sure of it; Kakashi Hatake is following him! But why?

Grumpily, Asuma stepped on his front lawn and climbed his front steps when Kakashi Hatake was about to do the same. Asuma lost it. It wasn't a very good day at the academy for him and he just wanted to go home, Kakashi wasn't about to ruin that either.

Asuma turn and stared at the Hatake, fuming. "WHAT exactly are you doing here?! WHY did you follow me?!"

Now Kakashi was shocked. Had Asuma really been this furious about Kakashi following him home? "I.. uh.. wait. hold on.. I-"

"Ah Kakashi! You're here. Hello Asuma. I hope the day at the academy went well today." Biwako Sarutobi came out holding a bundle in her arms. Now Asuma was confused; his mother and Kakashi _talk_ to each other?

"Uh thank you, Biwako-san. I really appreciate you looking after my sister while I'm at the academy." Kakashi carefully took the baby bag and bundle from the Hokage's wife.

Now Asuma was shocked. "You have a sister? A _baby_ sister?!"

"Yeah. Given the circumstances, I'm her guardian." Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

"So this is why you followed me?" Asuma was still so confused, but Kakashi only chuckled.

He laughed nerously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh haha, This is the first time your mom is baby sitting and Biwako-san picked up Rena from my place so I didn't know where to pick her up. So I followed you."

Now Asuma was perplexed, "You couldn't have just _asked_ me?!"

"Well you looked like you were in a bad mood and figured you needed space to cool off." Kakashi replied cooly.

Kakashi faced Biwako and bowed gracefully. "Thank you for agreeing to look after Rena for the time being. It means a lot. Thank you, Biwako-san."

"Don't you worry Kakashi-kun. I had a wonderful time with Rena and I look forward to spending more time with her. She is such a good baby compared to Asuma here. Haha oh, she never cried. However, she's also quite the serious one. I have tried so many times to get her to laugh but she's one tough nut to crack." Biwako jokingly frowned at the baby in Kakashi's arms.

"Oh. I see, well alright. Thank you again Biwako-san, I'll see you tomorrow." After Kakashi waved to the both of them and he left the compound while passing the new girl he recognized in his class.

Kurenai was curious as to why Kakashi Hatake had been at the Sarutobi, but decided to ask Asuma about it instead.

"Hey Sarutobi, what was Hatake doin here?"

Asuma was surprised she came. After he caught her staring at Kakashi in class today, he was sure she held no interest to him. "Uhm, he came to pick up his baby sister from my mother. Wait, you came. You actually came!"

Kurenai blushed and stared elsewhere than the male in front of her, "Well of course, why wouldn't I? You invited me.."

Asuma sheepishly rubbed his neck and looked away, "Ah. I saw you stare at Kakashi in class today.. I figured you had lost interest in the invite.."

"Well it's no lie he's pretty cute.. but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in you." Kurenai's blush deepened.

Asuna blushed and laughed nervously. "Ahh, uh well are you still willing to walk to the park and feed the ducks?"

Kurenai gave Asuma one of her sweetest smiles that he absolutely can't get out of his mind. "Of course!"

* * *

As Kakashi walked to the market, he pondered Biwako's words. She didn't laugh? He was surprised by this, surely seeing a new face would enlighten Rena but she has yet to laugh. It hadn't been too long since the incident, 3 weeks at least. Kakashi wasn't going to lie to himself or Rena, it's been hard. They've been situated in a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment for cheap thanks to the Hokage. Kakashi also never dealt with anything finance related, he was thankful he had the Hokage to help him step by step. School work had never been a problem for Kakashi, but loud cries at night that demanded a bottle or diaper change kept him up. Perhaps its because of the sudden change in their lives, she hasn't laughed.

But things were looking up. After dealing with the weekly groceries and necessities, Kakashi had just enough left over to buy a radio. He had hoped that it would make the creaky old apartment a little more homey and a little less silent (other than Rena's cries of course). Kakashi was in a good mood; Rena tucked snug and warm against his torso in a baby wrap, a brand new radio under his arm, and ingredients for his favorite dish in plastic bags in his hands. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment.

And the radio had been a good idea. With tunes playing softly on the counter, Rena silently enjoying her crayons and pacifier on her high chair, Kakashi couldn't help but hum and dance a little while cooking. His saury was in the oven and the miso soup with eggplants was slowly cooking on the stove. As Kakashi began to smash a variety of steams vegetables for Rena, he began to sing softly under his breath. "Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero.."

Rena heard this unusual sound coming from her brother. It wasn't the usual tone he used when he talked to her, it wasn't strange noises he made when feeding her. It was pleasant and enjoyable. She decided the green crayon was better than the pink crayon.

"Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!" Kakashi sang a little louder as he slowly became immersed in the song. There it was again! She stared at her brother. He looked funny. Kakashi had began humming and dancing, singing and side-stepping, all the while mashing a few steamed carrots. Now it was definitely a funny sight to see for Rena.

Rena let out a giggle.

Kakashi almost dropped Rena's bowl on the kitchen tiles when he heard it. He heard her laugh. She actually laughed! Did he cause it? She held her focus on Kakashi. Was it his singing? His rockin' dance moves? Kakashi started dancing towards Rena's high chair all while continuing to mash her vegetables. "We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite!" He bounced with ever step and swayed his body in different directions. Anything to hear that laugh again.

And he did, this time louder and longer. She was enjoying his little entertainment show! He chuckled at her enjoyment and hurried to set the table for dinner. No way, was he letting this opportunity to passed.

"Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu!" Kakashi continued to sing as he fed Rena's smiling and giggling mouth. She flailed her arms in excitement.

"Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni" Another burst of laughter!

"Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" Kakashi was over joyed! She laughed, maybe he wasn't the greatest singer and that's why but she still laughed regardless. Her laugh, it gave him hope. Hope for a better future, perhaps a happier one. It was as if she had shined a light through the dark grey clouds in their lives.

He gave her a proud smile and kissed her forehead. Small dark grey eyes met larger black eyes. Kakashi smiled through his eyes.

"I will always be here to make you laugh" Kakashi promised Rena as she bursted out in laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Kakashi is 5 years old and Rena is 1 years old.**

 **SHOUT OUT to time-twilight for the reviews! 3 I love you :3**


	3. Chapter 3, The Exam

"Kakashi please! I can't stand it anymore!"

"No, I'm not letting you take that exam and what I say is final."

"But Kakashi!"

"NO RENA!" Kakashi looked at her hard. Her steel, storm grey eyes meeting his black onyx ones.

 _When had she grown so much? Is she really able to take the exam now?_

His sister, his one and only family left, sat there begging and pleading to take the graduation exam at the academy. But he knew what that would mean for her and he would not allow it, at least not under the time and conditions.

"I already said 'no'. Why must we continue to argue. This is pointless!" _Please understand where I'm coming from_..

She rolled her eyes. HE had been the one who trained her endlessly. SHE had been the one who passed all those real-life ninja scenarios he played out during all those training sessions. SHE had mastered all the justus required for graduation, all the basics a genin should learn, AND more! HE had been the one who praised her for being above average. She was even catching up to Hayate's swordsmanship level. Some would say she was almost up to par with Kakashi! Rena did not feel justice at all.

"This isn't fair! It's the same lessons everyday, the same techniques every week, the same teacher EVERY year! You even said yourself I'm way more than capable of taking care of myself! That I'm way more advanced than the average genin. Besides, there's nothing we could lose from this; only gain."

 _I could lose you.._ Kakashi kept thought to himself.

Kakashi had held Rena back from taking the graduation exams every time for the past 3 years. She had spent many years watching all her classmates advance forward while she was left behind. It had gotten to the point where she had her own personal sensei in order to slowly progress her forward. Kakashi can't let her become a genin just yet, that would mean sending her off on missions and her life would be at stake.

"This is different, Ren. This is war. You can't go out there pretending it's training!"

"That's bull! Then what was the point of our training?! I'm going to my room. Please excuse me from dinner."

Rena roughly shoved her seat away from the table and marched down the hall to her room. After slamming the door, she stared hard through the vanity mirror at her reflection. Her hair had grown long, almost reaching the small of her back. A simple navy blue shirt hung loosely from her shoulders creating a very baggy look. It didn't help that she also wore cargo shorts, it added to her tomboyish looks. Well at least she had her ears pierced. Her eyes narrowed at herself.

 _I_ _am_ _capable of graduating the academy and becoming genin. I can take care of myself better than_ _anyone_ _else in my class! Even if it is warring times.._

Rena sighed and reached for her room light when a leather bracelet caught her eye.

The leather bracelet was wrapped gently around Rena's left wrist. She's had it ever since she was a baby.

 _He's being protective.. way too protective._

Rena sighed. She knew her brother was most likely starring at an identical own of his own. She also remembered the time Kakashi explained what their bracelets symbolized. It was their version of the red thread of fate, for siblings of course. He said that as long as they both had it, they were always tied together. Brother and Sister, the Hatake Duo.

 _Except we can't be a duo if I'm not even an official ninja_.. Rena begrudgingly thought. She sighed again. She left the lights off and went to lay on her bed.

It was honestly very unusual for the siblings to fight. They usual agreed on everything, they were both practical and reasonable. They saw eye to eye. So which one of them was being unreasonable this time?

 _Definitely him._ Rena thought with a stern face, se0t on believing the answer she came up with. Realization hit her.

 _Or maybe I'm being too stubborn?_

Rena didn't know which it was, but this feeling didn't sit right in her stomach. She and Kakashi never fought. Never. She always ate her vegetables. She did her chores daily. She finished her homework. And she always aided Kakashi with the grocery shopping and cooking. They had a mutual understanding. He was a chunin bringing in the family income and she would be a good girl who went to the academy and waited for her big brother to go back home. Rena just wanted to contribute to their little family, she knew they were barely scraping buy with just a chunin income only. There was no harm in earning a little extra money. Maybe she and Kakashi can finally go out to eat instead of cooking at home. All Rena wanted was for her family to once, not worry financially.

Kakashi was just as confused. He stared hard at his leather bracelet

 _Did we just.. fight?_

He didn't want to be that strict older brother who dictated her life, but this was just too grand of a step. Konoha was severely understaffed and the war didn't seem like coming to an end anytime soon. Who knows where the higher ups would send her. He didn't trust any of the jonin senseis as much as he did with Minato-sensei; they weren't fast enough to protect his little sister and complete the mission at the same time. As important as the rules are, his little sister was just as valuable to him.

However, Rena seemed to really want this. But what they had establish for the past couple years was safe. It guaranteed her safety. It was simple. He'd walk her to school every morning, report to his mission, come back on time (or even send a clone) to walk her back home, fix her up some lunch, report to another mission, and come home in time for dinner, sometimes even earlier. To school and back. She was in no danger there. He'd always been with her to the market, and he'd be the one to take her to the training grounds. She was safe with this routine.

 _But does she enjoy the routine or is she growing out of it?_ Kakashi suddenly thought about their financial situation. _Or did she want to help?_

Kakashi was their only source of income besides some monthly funds from the Hokage. They were scraping by just enough to have a roof over their heads, food on the table 3 times a day, and clothes on their backs. Having Rena begin working wouldn't be so bad in that case.. Maybe he can talk to the Hokage about keeping her in the village..

Kakashi sighed and got up from the table and cleaned the plates from dinner. He soaked the plates in soapy water and decided to wash the dishes after Rena went to sleep. She'll probably want ice cream later. Kakashi slowly made his way down the hall and stopped in front of Rena's door. He was about to knock when the door opened revealing a darkened room and an upset female in the doorway. She looked almost surprised to see him outside her door.

"uh Kakashi. I was just gonna-"

"I'm sorry, Rena." Rena's eyes slowly made their way to the floor. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes. She felt guilty. She couldn't help feeling like a spoiled brat. Rena always thought Kakashi should never apologize. He was the older one and wiser one, and he was always right. Kakashi had told her he would take care of them both and he has and nothing had gone wrong. She should let him do what he needs to and follow his rules. After all, if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have lasted this long together.

"Me too." Rena spoke softly, "I'm sorry too"

"huh?" Kakashi was shocked. He almost forgot about the decision he made just moments ago. "uh.. Do you want to um.. talk about it?"

Rena shifted slightly, a small tiny grin appeared on her lips, "Can.. we also have ice cream?" Kakashi smiled and gave her a nod, leading her down the hall and to the living room.

Kakashi and Rena sat side by side on the couch; a small pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Kakashi had always preferred coffee, it wasn't as sweet as the other flavors, however, Rena loved all sorts of flavors. Butter Pecan. Salted Caramel. Rainbow Sorbet. Double Fudge. And many more. If it was possible, she'd declare ice cream as her religion.

They ate silently at first, contemplating their own thoughts on the situation, but it was Kakashi who broke the silence.

"You can take the test." Kakashi said quietly. It shocked her. He's actually going to let her take the graduation exam?!

"Are you serious?!" Rena couldn't contain her excitement. It was unbelievable!

"On one condition, you stay inside the village. You can paint some houses or walk a cat or something.." Kakashi stared at his carton, wanting to avoid Rena's eyes. Would she dislike his decision again? _Okami, please help._

"Done! Deal! But will the Hokage and higher ups agree to that?" Kakashi let out air he didn't even know he was holding. Haha! Of course she would agree to those terms, she's reasonable afterall.

"I think I can work something over with the Hokage, if anything Minato-sensei owes me a favor" Kakashi gave her his best smile.

Rena was undoubtedly happy, ecstatic, overjoyed, gracious even. Finally! She's going to be an official ninja! She can finally go out and explore the rest of the village, or possibly buy that book collection, maybe get some new clothes, Kakashi's birthday presents didn't have to be home made. The possibilities seemed endless to Rena. Not only that, but she'll finally be able to catch up to her classmates. Rena leaped on Kakashi, throwing her arms around his neck. Kakashi chuckled and hugged his sister back, both siblings attempting to hug and hold ice cream simultaneously.

BOOYAH! Things were finally looking brighter!

* * *

 **A/N: Rena is about 8 years old in this scene and on her 4th year in the academy. Kakashi is about 12 and still a chunin. The Hokage is still obviously the Third but I figured Minato is important enough to have some leeway in the Hokage's decision regarding the youngsters.**


	4. Chapter 4, Her Mother

**A/N: Now I wouldn't say that Rena Hatake is me in the Naruto universe, but I would like to think she's one of my friends who shares at least some interests as me. Such as books or maybe fashion tastes.**

 **Also I intend this series to be a mix of light-hearted scenes to serious ones. I think this way it shows moments how Rena and Kakashi develop their relationships and personalities.**

 **Rena is about 9 and genin Kakashi is about 13 and jonin but not yet ANBU. Post Shinobi War.**

* * *

It was one of those rare days Kakashi and Rena weren't needed on any missions. The siblings had partially opened the curtains and windows letting rays of sunshine and light cool breezes. The day had been really relaxing and peaceful; the Hatake siblings could finally enjoy time to their selves; Rena and her reading, Kakashi and his, well, reading. They were shinobi geniuses and they loved their books.

Rena had been sitting on the end of the couch, casually reading the Woman Warrior. Kakashi had just finished up washing and putting back all the dishes from lunch. He couldn't wait to dive into a book of his own. It must have been a very serious book judging by the cover and thickness, but Kakashi never allowed Rena near it. It was called 50 Shades of Darkness or Grey, one or the other.

As Kakashi walked into the living room from the kitchen, the collection of family photos gathered his attention. 3 photos were placed in a straight line from oldest to newest, each one displaying the Hatake family. However, each picture was significantly different. The first photo showed Sakumo holding an infant, wrapped in a baby blue blanket, in his arms while sitting next to his late wife; both parents looked very happy. The second photo only contained a slightly older, slightly sadder, and more tired Sakumo holding a 2-year old Kakashi. The third and most recent photo captured an even sadder and even older Sakumo holding a bundle wrapped in baby pink while sitting next to a 4-year old Kakashi; Kakashi had his signature mask on by now.

She must've known for some time now. Her illegitimacy had been the talk of the town at one point. Perhaps it's time to tell Rena the truth about her lineage. Kakashi may have never met his mother, but at least he had the picture his father had kept; he knew what she looked like. However, Rena's mother on the other hand, was a complete mystery. Even Sakumo never spoke of her.

Kakashi sat down on the opposite end of the couch and stared at his sister. They certainly looked like siblings who both took after their father; no one would have ever guess Rena was only Kakashi's half sister. If it weren't for the gossip, that is.

 _Well, I guess now is a better time than any other. I hope she's ready for this._

"Rena, there's something I gotta tell you." Kakashi was nervous.

"hmm? What's up?" Rena sank in as much information from that page as fast as she could before creating a doggy ear and placing the book in her lap. She looked over at her brother. To Rena, Kakashi was acting as weird as ever. For starters, he was all the way over at the other end of the couch.

Kakashi debated if he should sit closer to his sister or not. He decided against it and awkwardly leaned against the arm rest while trying to face his body towards hers.

"Uh. I don't know how to say this but.. uhm you know our father.. Uh well he- uhm. You know our mom? or rather.." Damn. Kakashi shouldn't have spoken without planning what to say first. How exactly do you bring up to your half sister that you don't share the same mother?

"Is this about our parents?" Rena already knew where he was going with this conversation. It only took a Hatake genius, which she was, to figure it out. To figure it _all_ out.

Kakashi shifted positions "Yeah.. it is."

Rena smirked, "Is this about who my real mother is?"

Kakashi gaped at her response, "uh... what?!"

For a prodigy, Kakashi could be a real idiot when it came to his sister. "Well the first thing that threw me off were the family photos. And then I noticed your mother's grave stated she died before I was even born, let alone conceived." Rena paused before going on, "Plus you know what the villagers have been saying, right?"

Kakashi's surprised expression slowly changed; he looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I've heard."

She studied her brother not sure what he would say next. "Are you going to tell me who my real mother is?"

Kakashi was speechless. He didn't know what else to say. She had hit the nail right on the head. But one thing bothered him, he didn't _know_ who her real mother was. Only their father, a specialized doctor, and the Hokage knew. And apparently his lack of a response showed on his face.

There was a small silence between the siblings.

Rena spoke first, barely above a whisper, "You don't know.." She was disappointed. When this conversation started, she had hoped she would get answers about her lineage.

Another small silence.

"I know who knows though." Kakashi stared at the floor. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his sister, and although what he said may have been false hope, it was worth a try. At least just for her. He eyed her from the corner of his eyes and gave him a side smile. Needless to say, they were out the door in less than a minute.

* * *

-In The Hokage's Office-

"Minato-sensei, I have a favor to ask you." Kakashi and Rena were standing side by side in front of the Hokage, with hopeful looks on their faces.

"It's Hokage-sama, Kakashi. But what can I do for you?" It was interesting. Very. Interesting. Kakashi and Rena in the hokage's office together? Not regarding a mission? This was a sight to see.

 _Maybe things are looking better for Kakashi._ Minato silently hoped.

"We need access to Rena's birth records." Now this was definitely interesting, and shocking.

Minato had forgot ten all about it. He skimmed through it once during his early stage as Hokage but it quickly left his mind. The Hatake siblings were only _half_ siblings. But was it really okay for them to access those files? Sakumo had never left a thorough will, only stating that anything that had belonged to him now belongs to his two children. And said children hadn't even reach the age of 18, or 16. One was barely 10 years old! However, they have taken good care of their selves and each other. Minato decided these files weren't as harmful as other events in these kids' lives. So down to Intel they went.

He ordered a near by ANBU to retrieve all files on Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Rena, and Hatake Kakashi. Of course, Rena's file only consisted of a small folder, while Kakashi had his own container and their father had several, several containers. Thankfully, everything was sorted by date.

It wasn't that much of a shocker Rena's files didn't contain anything regarding her birth or her parents, no one had known Sakumo even had a second child until the villagers watched Rena grow up with the signature Hatake silver hair; she was practically a ghost. But what was disappointing to the trio, was that not even Sakumo's files contained any information. They had checked the year before, during, and after Rena's birthday, and still found nothing. Minato was perplexed, he could have sworn he read Rena's birth certificate. He watched the saddened faces on his student and his student's sister. _The Hatake siblings, they're going to be a force to be reckoned with._

"Alright, lets check Kakashi's file." Minato smiled confidently. If it hadn't been in their father's file then it certainly was in Kakashi's, he was sure of it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea sensei?" Kakashi silently gestured towards his sister who was sitting right next to time.

Minato chuckled, "I have a good feeling about this Kakashi. Rena, when is your birthday?" Rena hadn't paid any attention to the two older males, until she heard her name. She was too busy admiring the different pictures of her father. They weren't the same as the ones Kakashi kept at home.

"Rena."

"Oh uh April 2nd." Minato went straight to the file in the container containing the year Rena was born, and sure enough there was a file under April 2nd. The file was thin and labeled 'Kakashi Gains a Sibling'. Bingo! They found it!

If Rena was being honest, she was both excited and terrified at the same time. She was scared to find out who her real mother is. What if her mother had been a bad person? Would that mean Rena would turn out just as bad?

To Rena, Minato could not have moved any _slower_ pulling out her birth certificate. She wanted to get this nerve racking experience over with. She wanted to settle all this information as fast as possible, not have linger in the air around her. Minato finally read the birth certificate out loud.

"Father: Hatake Sakumo. Mother: Amaterasu Kushinada" Minato reread Rena's mother's name over and over again in his mind. Did he recognize her? He didn't but the name felt familiar.

"I think, that's the sister of one of the men my father saved during.. _that_ mission." Kakashi spoke softly. He wasn't entirely sure, but that last name definitely stuck in the back of his mind.

Rena was still quiet. She silently studied the birth certificate, "How did she pass away?"

Kakashi and Minato both took a breath in. Well, she's moving fast.

Minato didn't know how to deliver the next move. He regretted to say "Rena, your mother... passed away during child birth." He stared at her worried what she would do next. She expected it of course, but she was still somewhat shocked. Rena didn't know what to do, should she be satisfied? Or was there more about her mother she might want to know?

Kakashi handed her a picture of Amaterasu Kaguya to Rena. Kaguya was an ordinary woman, but she was also very pretty. Her brunette hair was long enough to reach her thighs. In this picture Kaguya had worn a baby pink kimono decorated with sakura flowers with light green accents. Rena didn't know what she felt as she stared at the picture. She finally saw how her mother looked.

Kakashi patted and rubbed Rena's shoulder, like he would do when he knew she needed some comfort. "What do you think? How does she look?"

"She's pretty.. really pretty."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Please leave reviews so I know how I'm doing :)**


End file.
